Swarthmore Lecture
The preface to the very first lecture explains the purpose of the series. “This book is the first of a series of public addresses to be known as the Swarthmore Lectures. The Lectureship was established by the Woodbrooke Extension Committee, at a meeting held December 9th, 1907. The Minute of the Committee provides for “an annual lecture on some subject relating to the Message and Work of the Society of Friends.” The name “Swarthmore” was chosen in memory of the home of Margaret Fox, which was always open to the earnest seeker after Truth, and from which loving words of sympathy and substantial material help were sent to fellow-workers. “The Woodbrooke Extension Committee requested Rufus M. Jones, M.A., D.Litt., of Yearly Meeting of 1908. In accordance with this decision, the lecture was delivered in the Central Hall, Birmingham, on May 19th. “The Swarthmore Lectureship has been founded with a two-fold purpose: firstly, to interpret further to the members of the Society of Friends their Message and Mission; and secondly, to bring before the public the spirit, the aims and the fundamental principles of the Friends. This first lecture presents Quakerism as a religion of experience and first-hand reality—a dynamic, practical religion of life.” The transcripts of the 2000, 2002, 2003 and 2006 lectures (not necessarily the text printed in the books listed above) are available as free downloads from the Woodbrooke Quaker Study Centre website. List of Swarthmore Lectures List of Swarthmore Lectures Year Author Title Notes 1908 Rufus M. Jones, 1863-1948 Quakerism: a Religion for life 1909 William Charles Braithwaite, 1862-1922 Spiritual Guidance in the experience of the Society of Friends 1910 Joan Mary Fry, 1862-1955 The Communion of Life 1911 Thomas Hodgkin, 1831-1913 Human Progress and the Inward Light 1912 T.R Glover, 1869-1943 The Nature and Purpose of a Christian Society For biographical information on this lecturer, see Oxford Dictionary of National Biography article by Sydney C. Roberts, ‘Glover, Terrot Reaveley (1869–1943)’, rev. Herbert H. Huxley, http://www.oxforddnb.com/view/article/33427, accessed 28 Jan 2007 1913 Joshua Rowntree, 1844-1915 Social Service - its place in the Society of Friends 1914 Edward Grubb, 1854-1939 The Historic and Inward Christ: a study in Quaker thought For biographical information on this lecturer, see Oxford Dictionary of National Biography article by Thomas C. Kennedy, ‘Grubb, Edward (1854–1939)’, http://www.oxforddnb.com/view/article/71530 accessed 28 Jan 2007 1915 Silvanus P. Thompson, 1851-1916 The Quest For Truth 1916 Henry T. Hodgkin, 1877-1933 The Missionary Spirit and the Present Opportunity 1917 William Littleboy, 1853-1936 The Day of Our Visitation 1918 Lucy Fryer Morland, 1864-1945 New Social Outlook 1919 Lucy Violet (Hodgkin) Holdsworth, 1869-1954 Silent Worship : The way of wonder 1920 Herbert G. Wood, 1879-1963 Quakerism and the Future of the Church For biographical information on this lecturer, see Oxford Dictionary of National Biography article by Thomas C. Kennedy, Wood, Herbert George (1879–1963), http://www.oxforddnb.com/view/article/65076, accessed 8 Dec 2006. 1920 Rufus M. Jones, 1863-1948 The nature and Authority of Conscience 1921 T. Edmund Harvey, 1875-1955 The Long Pilgrimage : human progress in the light of the Christian hope 1922 Carl Heath, 1869-1950 Religion and Public Life 1923 Helen Maria Sturge Personal Religion and the Service of Humanity 1924 Gerald Kenway Hibbert, 1872-1957 The Inner Light and Modern Thought 1925 John William Graham, 1859-1932 The Quaker ministry 1926 A. Neave Brayshaw, 1861-1940 The Things that Are Before Us 1927 Henry Thomas Silcock, 1882-1969 Christ and the World's Unrest 1928 John S. Hoyland, 1887-1957 Light of Christ 1929 Arthur Stanley Eddington, 1882-1944 Science and the Unseen world 1930 Gerhart von Schulze-Gaevernitz 1864 – 1943 Democracy and Religion: a study in Quakerism For biographical information on this lecturer, see James Thompson, ‘Gaevernitz, Gerhart von Schulze- (1864–1943)’ in Oxford Dictionary of National Biography. Online edn. May 2005 http://www.oxforddnb.com/view/article/93049 accessed 14 March 2007 1931 Howard H. Brinton, 1884-1973 Creative Worship 1932 Francis E. Pollard, 1872-1951 Education and the Spirit of Man 1933 Shipley N. Brayshaw, 1871-1957 Unemployment and Plenty 1934 George Barker Jeffery, 1891-1957 Christ, Yesterday And Today London : George Allen & Unwin, 1934. 1935 William Ernest Wilson, 1880-1955 Our Response To God 1936 Howard E. Collier, 1890-1953 Towards a New Manner of Living 1937 Caroline Cassandra Graveson, 1874-1958 Religion and Culture 1938 A. Barratt Brown 1887-1947 Democratic Leadership 1939 David Elton Trueblood, 1900-1994 The Trustworthiness of Religious Experience 1940 John Armstrong Hughes, 1876-1942 The Light of Christ in a Pagan World 1941 Edgar Bradshaw Castle, 1897-1973 The Undivided Mind 1942 Margaret M. Harvey, 1898- The Law of Liberty 1943 Leyton Richards, 1879-1948 Planning for Freedom 1944 W. Russell Brain, 1895-1966 Man, Society and Religion 1945 Wilfrid Allott, 1891-1972 Worship And Social Progress 1946 Joseph Edward John Hoare, 1896-1980 The Warrant For Youth's Search 1947 John W. Harvey, 1889-1967 The Salt and the Leaven 1948 There was no lecture this year 1949 Roger C.Wilson, 1906-1991 Authority, Leadership and Concern. A study in motive and administration in Quaker relief work ISBN 0-85245-021-4 1950 Konrad Braun, 1896-1969 Justice & the Law of Love 1951 Richard Duncan Fairn, 1906-1986 Quakerism — a faith for ordinary men 1952 Thomas Farrimond Green, 1899-1966 Preparation for Worship ISBN 0-85245-046-X 1953 Kathleen Lonsdale, 1903-1971 Removing the Causes of War 1954 Wilhelm Aarek, 1907-1999 From Loneliness To Fellowship : A study in psychology and Quakerism 1955 Douglas V. Steere, 1901-1995 Where Words Come From - an interpretation of the ground & practise of Quaker worship & ministry ISBN 0-85245-067-2 (reprinted as a paperback, 1985) 1956 Edgar Grieve Dunstan, 1890-1963 Quakers & the Religious Quest 1957 Henry J. Cadbury, 1883-1974 Quakerism & Early Christianity 1958 Margaret B. Hobling The Concrete & the Universal 1959 Harold Loukes, 1912-1980 The Castle & the Field 1960 Kenneth C. Barnes, 1903-1998 Creative Imagination 1961 Richard K. Ullmann, 1904-1963 Tolerance & the Intolerable 1962 J. Duncan Wood, 1911-2006 Building the Institutions of Peace 1963 L. Hugh Doncaster, 1914-1994 God in Every Man 1964 Richenda C. Scott, 1903-1984 Tradition and Experience 1965 John Macmurray, 1891-1976 Search for Reality in Religion ISBN 0-85245-001-X 1966 William E. Barton The Moral Challenge of Communism: Some Ethical aspects of Marxist/Leninist Society 1967 Kathleen M. Slack, 1910- Constancy and Change in the Society of Friends 1968 William Homan Thorpe, 1902-1986 Quakers and Humanists 1969 Maurice A. Creasey, 1912-2004 Bearings, or, Friends and the new reformation 1970 Kenneth E. Boulding, 1910-1993 Prospering of Truth 1971 Charles Frederick Carter, 1919-2002 On having a sense of all conditions For biographical information on this lecturer, see Oxford Dictionary of National Biography article by Roger Middleton, Carter, Sir Charles Frederick (1919–2002), online edn Jan 2006 http://www.oxforddnb.com/view/article/77032 accessed 8 Dec 2006. 1972 Richard S. Peters, 1919- Reason, Morality and Religion ISBN 0-7100-7651-7 1973 George H. Gorman, 1916-1982 Amazing Fact of Quaker Worship ISBN 0-85245-100-8 1974 Wolf Mendl, 1926-1999 Prophets and Reconcilers, Reflections on the Quaker Peace Testimony ISBN 0-85245-115-6. For biographical information on this Friend see Guardian Obituary 1975 Ralph Hetherington, 1917-2000 The Sense of Glory - A psychological study of peak-experiences ISBN 0-85245-117-2 1976 W. Grigor McClelland, 1922- And a new earth: Making tomorrow's society better than today's ISBN 0-85245-122-9 (London : Society of Friends. London Yearly Meeting. Home Service Committee, 1976. - 7, 91 p. ; 19 cm.) 1977 Damaris Parker-Rhodes, 1918-1986 Truth - a Path & not a Possession ISBN 0-85245-124-5 (London : Society of Friends. London Yearly Meeting. Home Service Committee, 1977. - 5, 68 p. ; 19 cm.) (superseded by a new book: The Way Out is the Way In, 1985 1978 John Ormerod Greenwood, 1907-1989 Signs of Life : Art and Religious Experience ISBN 0-85245-131-8 (London : Society of Friends. London Yearly Meeting. Home Service Committee, 1978. - 7, 72 p. : plate, 1 ill ; 19 cm.) 1979 John Reader, 1915- Of Schools and Schoolmasters. Some thoughts on the Quaker contribution to Education ISBN 0-85245-140-7 1980 Janet Scott, 1941- What Canst Thou Say? Towards a Quaker theology ISBN 0-85245-151-2 1981 Adam Curle, 1916-2006 True Justice, Quaker peace makers and peace making ISBN 0-85245-156-3. For biographical information on this Friend '' see'' Guardian Obituary 1982 Gerald Priestland, 1927-1991 Reasonable Uncertainty: a Quaker approach to doctrine ISBN 0-85245-161-X 1983 Michael Rutter, 1933- A Measure of Our Values: goals & dilemmas in the upbringing of children ISBN 0-85245-170-9 (London : Society of Friends. London Yearly Meeting. Quaker Home Service, 1983. - 172 p. ; 19 cm.} 1984 Laurence Lerner, 1925- Two Cinnas: Quakerism, Revolution and Poetry. A dialogue ISBN 0-85245-182-2 1985 Christopher Holdsworth, 1931- Steps in a Large Room: a Quaker explores the monastic tradition ISBN 0-85245-188-1 1986 Quaker Women's Group Bringing the Invisible into the Light. Some Quaker Feminists speak of their experience ISBN 0-85245-199-7 Lecture performed at the University of Exeter 1987 John Lampen, 1938- Mending the Hurts ISBN 0-85245-206-3 1988 Harvey Gillman, 1947- A Minority of One ISBN 0-85245-207-1 1989 S. Jocelyn Burnell, 1943- Broken for Life ISBN 0-85245-222-5 Given at the University of Aberdeen 1990 John Punshon, 1935- Testimony and Tradition: some aspects of Quaker spirituality ISBN 0-85245-231-4 (London : Society of Friends. London Yearly Meeting. Quaker Home Service, 1990. - 94 p. ; 19 cm.) 1991 Geoffrey Hubbard, 1923-1998 Patterns and Examples. Quaker Attitudes and European Opportunities ISBN 0-85245-236-5 1992 Brenda Clifft Heales & Chris Cook Images and Silence: Future of Quaker Ministry ISBN 0-85245-242-X 1993 Sydney D. Bailey, 1916-1995 Peace is a Process ISBN 0-85245-249-7 Lecture given at the University of Warwick 1994 Margaret Heathfield Being together : our corporate life in the Religious Society of Friends ISBN 0-85245-254-3 (London : Society of Friends. London Yearly Meeting. Quaker Home Service, 1994. - 123 p. ; 19 cm.) 1995 Anne Thomas Only Fellow-Voyagers. Creation stories as guides for the journey ISBN 0-85245-272-1 1996 Jonathan Dale Beyond the Spirit of the Age ISBN 0-85245-282-9 1997 Christine Trevett Previous Convictions ISBN 0-85245-290-X Lecture given at the University of Aberystwyth 1998 Young Friends General Meeting Who do we think we are? Young Friends' Commitment and Belonging ISBN 0-85245-299-3 1999 Alex Wildwood A faith to call our own. Quaker tradition in the light of contemporary movements of the Spirit ISBN 0-85245-312-4 2000 Tim Newell Forgiving Justice. A Quaker vision for criminal justice ISBN 0-85245-321-3. A new updated edition of this book was published in 2007 ISBN 9780901689511 2001 Tony Stoller Wrestling with the Angel ISBN 0-85245-326-4 Lecture given at the University of Exeter 2002 Jackie Leach Scully Playing in the Presence: genetics, ethics and spirituality ISBN 0-85245-337-X For her webpage see http://pages.unibas.ch/ifgem/Scully.html 2003 Eleanor Nesbitt Interfaith Pilgrims: living truths and truthful living ISBN 0-85245-347-7 2004 Simon Fisher Spirited living : waging conflict, building peace ISBN 0-85245-357-4 2005 Helen Steven No Extraordinary Power: Prayer, Stillness and Action ISBN 0-85245-379-5 Lecture given at the University of York 2006 Roger and Susan Sawtell Reflections from a Long Marriage ISBN 0-85245-394-9 2007 Beth Allen Ground and Spring: the foundation of Quaker Discipleship ISBN 978-0-901689-67-2 BYM Press Release 2008 to be announced to be announced The 2008 Swarthmore Lecture will be given during Yearly Meeting in May 2008 Category:Quakerism in the United Kingdom }}